


homework

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinHaru fluff, fluff is all i can write i'm so rry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haru hates homework and doesn't feel like doing his. rin won't allow that.</p><p>rated t for swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homework

**Author's Note:**

> rinharu fluff just keeps pouring out of me h elp (actually don't bc this is a good thing)

“Don’t you have homework, too?”

Rin asks this question to Haru one day after school while they’re sitting on the floor at the kotatsu, the former doing his own homework with the latter snuggling up against him. Rin came and met him at Iwatobi at dismissal, as he had no afternoon classes and thought it’d be nice to walk home with his boyfriend – he’s always been such a romantic, after all. Haru rolled his eyes at the idea, but it didn’t take long for him to fall in step with the other and shyly link his hand with Rin’s. Now they’re back at Haru’s house, and Rin, being the closet nerd he is, is doing his homework.

Haru hates homework. It’s so bothersome and not worth his time when he can be using the time to be swimming or soaking in the tub. He doesn’t even do it most nights; whenever Makoto notices this, he lets him copy his work, bless his soul. Usually the only homework he gets done is the work he does in study hall. The swimming prodigy doesn’t even care much about the work or school in general – but school means swim club which means swimming, so he sticks through with it anyways.

The raven haired boy shrugs, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend. “Don’t feel like doing it,” he says simply.

Rin’s eyebrows rise. “So you’re just not gonna do it,” he says plainly, reading his mind. When Haru doesn’t want to do something, it doesn’t get done. He’s come to know this fact all too well, and it’s pretty annoying.

Haruka shakes his head. “No. It’s too much of a pain.” That’s his excuse for everything.

Rin sighs, resisting the urge to yell. Is this guy serious? “Don’t your teachers take off points for that?” he asks, exasperated. “How the hell are you going to get into college when your grades take a hit from your horrible homework averages, you idiot?!” He doesn’t do a good job of resisting in the end.

“Who cares?” Haru shrugs indifferently. “I’ve already gotten offers from art schools, so as long as I keep drawing, my grades really don’t matter.”

The other turns so quickly to him that Haru releases his arm and jerks away. “What if your shitty homework average makes you fail?” Rin tests at his unresponsiveness. “I don’t care what you say, I’m making you do your goddamn homework!”

His eyes widen as he looks at the other incredulously. “You can’t make me do anything!”

“If you don’t start your homework right the fuck now, I’m not even gonna lay a hand on you for the rest of the day.”

Whoa. Whoa. Rin not touching him for the rest of the day? Hah, it sounds like the funniest joke Haru’s ever heard. They’re too touchy of a couple – it’s rare that they aren’t maintaining some form of physical contact. There’s no way Rin can keep that up.

But there’s also no way he can keep it up either. Dammit.

Heaving a sigh as he comes to these conclusions, Haru mutters, “You’re such a pain.” But he relents, crossing his arms. “Fine. But under one condition.”

Rin’s eyes narrow, and he cautiously asks, “What’s that?”

“You have to help me with it.”

An hour later finds them asleep with Haru curled up in Rin’s lap, leaning against the wall, a blanket draped over both of them, with the homework finished but still out on the table.


End file.
